


journeys of a night, the people you'll find

by AshSPN



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Drinking, Flirting, Insults, It's a Moxler first meeting fic, M/M, Smoking, mentions of canon-typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshSPN/pseuds/AshSPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know who that is?” Mox is silent for a moment, because he knows Sami probably wouldn’t let him say anything. He’s proven right when Sami continues on to say, “That’s Jimmy Jacobs and Tyler Black.”</p><p>Filled for prompt on Tumblr: first meeting moxler fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	journeys of a night, the people you'll find

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so my schedule got REALLY hectic and I'm really sorry but HERE HAVE A FIC. I'll try and get back on track with typing ASAP.

Smoke loosely drifts from the end of Mox’s lit cigarette that burned under the harsh light of neon signs. Another Saturday night meant another night out on the town with his best friend and tag team partner, Sami Callihan. Normally, it would always be the same bar they went to; the one right by their shared apartment. However, recently, there’s been this _one guy_ who kept showing up and causing trouble, so _naturally_ Mox and Sami would handle it by kicking his ass. Apparently that was frowned upon by the owner of the joint, who asked that they keep away for a while so they didn’t cause any more trouble. Whatever. Their loss.

Now, they’re heading down the street to another bar that’s about three blocks away from their apartment rather than right across the street. Sami told Mox that it’s a bar just as “nice.” It’s even slightly cheaper price, but they only have one pool table, which is apparently why they _never went_. Mox didn’t really care. As long as he got some booze and got to relax a bit, that’s all that mattered to him. Sami is talking his ear off about something or another, Mox always ends up spacing off. He does _try_ to listen, he promises, it’s just that everything Sami says, Mox already knows.

A sharp right turn has Mox backpedaling and moving into a bar that’s really was just as “nice” as the one they normally frequented. It’s dimly lit, has concrete floors, a permanently dirty bar, and a cheap pool table. It almost felt like home. Mox is dead set on heading straight to the bar, but a step forward earns him a sharp smack to the chest. It’s only when he gives the shorter male a bewildered and offended look that Sami speaks.

“Look to your left at the pool table,” Sami tells him and Mox doesn’t hesitate in doing so, his head turning to look where his friend’s line of sight ended. At the pool table stood two males – one slightly shorter than himself but taller than Sami and one that was shorter than all of them. They both had black hair. The shortest looked extremely familiar, talking animatedly to the other whose back was turned to Mox and Sami. The one with his back to them is chalking the tip of his pool stick and there was just… something _about him_. Something that makes Mox’s skin goosebump and his heart stammer.  “You know who that is?” Mox is silent for a moment, because he knows Sami probably wouldn’t let him say anything. He’s proven right when Sami continues on to say, “That’s Jimmy Jacobs and Tyler Black.”

The names sound familiar, as they should. Within a moment, he connects them to two big names at a company not too far from CZW. He stares at the males, almost urging Tyler Black to turn around so he could see and thus confirm that Sami’s right about both of them. Mox catches Jimmy’s eye, who is immediately calming from his animated conversation and nodding in their direction. The male who was chalking his cue tip looks over his shoulder. Sami’s statement is confirmed.

“Hell, Mox, you think we could get them riled up to the point of making a scene? Deface that company of theirs a little?” Sami whispers and Mox gives a low, amused chuckle.

“I just want to get a beer, Sami. We get a beer and we’ll go talk to them,” Mox is telling him, if only to pacify him. He’s already pushing his hand into Sami’s hair and giving it a loving tug. “I can’t get kicked out when I haven’t even had the chance to get a drink.”

“Fair enough,” Sami allows, moving with Mox to the bar to get a few beers. Mox barely gets the chance to take a drink and flirt with the bartender a bit before Sami is tugging on his arm towards the pool table. “Now you have a drink, let’s get to chit-chatting with these boys.”

Jimmy seems to have known they would be headed their way, for he’s already straightening up and wielding the pool stick much like a weapon. Mox actually thinks it’s kind of cute, especially the way he glares at them.

“Easy there, Jacobs, that’s no way to greet a few fellow wrestlers~” Sami is saying as Mox takes another long pull from his bottle. His eyes gravitate to Tyler again and his gaze is met and matched. The two Ring of Honor talents are both poised to fight as Sami struts forward and steps right up to Jimmy Jacobs, who is a few inches shorter than the 5’10” male. “Unless you’re looking to fight that is.”

“Back down before I call to have you muzzled,” Jimmy growls out, his fingers tightening around the pool stick. “Don’t you two have another bar to be contaminating?”

“Thought we’d broaden our horizons,” Mox states nonchalantly and in a distant voice. He’s still staring at Tyler, who looks right back. There’s… something about him. There’s an energy there. Mox has seen the videos, he knows how _good_ Tyler is, but there’s so much more than that. He was someone he would love to get in the ring with; someone he would love to throw around some.

Another pull and a gulp and he misses what Sami is saying to Jimmy. Not that it matters, him and Tyler are still staring at each other. Tyler’s gaze is becoming less hostile by the moment, becoming more curious. This close, Mox has to admit he’s… He’s actually really hot. _No_ , no, hot isn’t the word. Tyler Black is _pretty_.

He puts the bottle down onto the pull table and finds himself leaning in closer to the male, if only to get a better look. Tyler leans away immediately, trying to keep the distance, his curious gaze going confused and untrusting. “Uh…?” Mox can hear Tyler utter in his bewilderment.

“You know, you’re really fucking pretty for a dude.”

The words slip out and Tyler looks even more confused than before. Sami happens to hear this, though, and looks away from Jimmy with a savage grin. Mox can tell that he thinks he’s mocking poor Tyler, but he’s just being honest.

“Yeah, what’s a pretty boy like you doing in such a rough business, huh?” Sami mocks now. Tyler scowls in his direction momentarily before he focuses on Mox again, gaze once again questioning and curious.

Mox tilts his head, draining the rest of his drink and putting the bottle down again as he swallows. “Like, your eyes. They’re nice. Very expressive.”

The look the words bring to Sami’s face is hilarious, if Mox is honest, but he has no time to laugh about it now. “What?” Sami asks and the word is parroted by Jimmy. A glance at the shorter male shows that even he hadn’t seen this coming.

“Uh…” Tyler utters once more, looking like a deer caught in headlights. “Thanks…?”

Mox grins wide, giving an easy shrug as he plays with the mouth of the bottle with his thumb, rubbing it slowly. Tyler’s eyes glance down at it for a moment before glancing back up again, his cheeks having a slight pink tint to them. “Yeah, man, it’s not a problem. I always thought that expressive eyes were nice, you know? ‘Specially in our line of business. They say a lot of shit that we can’t always say on the mic. Crowds eat it up,” he babbles out, encouraged when he sees a small smile forming on Tyler’s lips. He looks down at the drink in Tyler’s hand to see it empty and cheers internally. “I mean, I’ve seen your work and I’ve gotta admit I’m impressed. How about I buy you a drink?”

“How about not?” Jimmy is saying, but it’s only faintly heard over the sound of Sami crowing out, “How about we go to another bar?”

Mox looks up, his brows furrowing at his best friend. He knew that he had been coming over here to start trouble, but wouldn’t it be nice to have some intercompany friendships? Spread their names around?

“I think we should go to another bar, Mox,” Sami rewords it now but his tone is firm. He polishes off the rest of his drink and is taking the bottle out of Mox’s hand, tossing them in the trashcan nearby. “This bar’s just not our scene, you know?”

“What are you talking about? It looks just like our other-“ Mox is starting out, his voice aggravated because Sami is _cockblocking him,_ before Jimmy is speaking up now too.

“Mm, no, you seem to suck the life out of the place and don’t even utilize it properly. You should probably go find a place bright enough to handle it. Maybe the light you’ll suck out of it will be enough to light that lousy future you have ahead of you.”

Mox’s eyes flicker to Jimmy now, his jaw tensing and his eyes going deadly. Jimmy dares to take a step forward before Tyler’s hand lands on his chest, murmuring something Mox doesn’t hear.

Finally, Mox speaks. “Yeah, Sami, I think you’re right. Think we may have overstayed our visit,” he grits out before he’s turning away from the table and walking out without another word. He wasn’t much for dramatic exits. Sami stays behind for a moment just to glares at Tyler and Jimmy before he’s jogging out after his angered best friend.

It’s a minute after the door firmly shuts that Tyler punches Jimmy in the arm. “What the fuck did you do that for?!” Tyler demands and Jimmy rolls his eyes.

“Because he’s not worth it,” Jimmy replies smoothly, motioning to the bartender for two more before blowing a kiss at her. She does nothing more than roll her eyes before she starts making their drinks. “You deserve a lot better than that.”

Tyler can’t stop the pout that comes to his lips despite this answer. The bartender comes to where they are and sets their drinks down before heading off again; Tyler is silent through the whole of it until he can’t be silent any longer. “Do you at least think he meant it?”

“What, that you’re pretty and have expressive eyes? Anyone could have noticed that, Tyler. Don’t give him the pleasure of getting under your skin. Be smart. No intercompany relationships.” Jimmy bops him on the nose before he’s raising his glass. “Now stop being a bitch and drink with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Remember, kudos and comments are little shows of love. B)


End file.
